you're my other half
by icekittens
Summary: and so, the lion fell in love with the llama. —a collection of phan one shots/prompts :)
1. dream and reality

**A/N: **hello guys. as many of you know, i've grown into watching youtube a LOT more lately because _dan and phil_ and they are two _absolutely wonderful_ human beings.

so... phan one-shots. we'll see how this works out ... XD

**disclaimer:** i don't own dan and phil okay that sounds wrong moving on

**p.s.** this was inspired by the lovely _BittersweetSonata_. Go check out her stories; honestly they're amazing :-)

especially if you love natsu x lucy.

**setting:** AU

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

dream and reality

* * *

><p>Dan Howell has been seeing the exact same pair of blue eyes whenever he woke up in the morning or just after he's just gone to sleep, and he had just turned 20.<p>

And they're not just _any_ regular pair of blue eyes, either.

There's something about them that just captivates Dan. _These_ eyes are a beautiful, mesmerizing mixture of blue, green, and yellow.

Dan is still confused to this day on how he's able to see the same pair of blue eyes every night and still remember how they look the following morning. He just can't seem to make himself forget them, if it was even possible to.

When he was just a teenager, he waved it off, thinking that they wouldn't be much significant in his life.

Because dreams are dreams, right?

That's what Dan had been thinking for quite a long time now. He would grow into forgetting all about these wonderful blue eyes. He would continue to live a (not) normal life.

_But, no._

It's like they're haunting him. And what's even weirder is that Dan _knows_ he had seen those blue eyes before—but not even in his crazy weird visions he's been getting.

He decides to tell two of his few friends—PJ and Chris—more about these strange dreams and recollections as he thinks he's going crazy. Dan called both of them and they arranged a meeting at Starbucks.

Once they've gotten all settled down and ordered drinks, Dan says sheepishly, " ... So lately I've been having weird visions." while trying to sound completely casual.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hide the worry in his voice and ended up trying to hide it by choking on his caramel macchiato. It didn't go well.

PJ looked completely bewildered at this but Dan couldn't blame him for that. On the other hand, Chris's eyes had lit up as he stared at Dan with a curious expression on his face.

"What about?"

Dan coughed again before answering. "Erm... Eyes. Blue eyes." He says as he frowns and looks at Chris and PJ who are staring back at him with complete wonder. After a few moments he hesitates and adds, "That's not weird at all, right?"

But PJ and Chris didn't say anything in response.

Five minutes later, PJ says, "I honestly don't know how to help you with this at all, mate." with an apologetic tone in his voice.

Dan shrugged in understanding. "It's fine, I guess." he says as he drums his fingers on the table before adding, "It's not all too important."

... Which was a lie. It _was_ important. But Dan didn't feel like sharing that piece of information with the two of them.

Then, Chris grinned at him. "Hey Dan, maybe you were reincarnated. You know, where you had some kind of past life in the past? It explains the weird eye vision you keep getting."

A long stretch of silence broke out before Dan could take in what Chris had just said. "Reincarnation?" Dan repeated slowly, as Chris nodded vigourously. Meanwhile, PJ just shrugged and nodded in agreement.

He shook his head as he smiled, wondering how ridiculous that would be. "No way. I couldn't have lived a life before this, I would've remembered everything, right?"

"I don't think you necessarily remember everything about what happened to you in the past life actually," Chris said. "I'm still sticking to my opinion though!"

Dan sighed. "Chris, I haven't technically had other visions besides that one. I'm not even sure where the _hell_ they came from."

But after he finished his sentence, Dan looked up and saw his two friends exchange a knowing glance with each other, much to his annoyance.

He leaves Starbucks after thirty minutes and when he looked back he saw that both PJ and Chris were in deep conversation.

Dan stuffed his hands in his pockets and exhaled as he made his way back to his flat.

_Maybe telling them wasn't a good thing after all_, Dan thought as he turned on his computer while maintaining the browsing position.

* * *

><p>A few years later, Dan is 23 and still is receiving the weird visions of the mystery pair of eyes—along with new, vivid dreams that spark his curiosity even further.<p>

He realizes that the pair of beautiful blue eyes belong to a pale-skinned, dark-haired man, much to his surprise. Dan still can't work out the male's name, but he has to admit that the male is ... a _bit_ attractive.

... Okay yeah, maybe a little more than a _bit_ attractive.

Throughout the course of the next few days Dan sees him and that other man drawing cat whiskers on each other's faces—another one shows the two of them again hugging on a stage with a bunch of people screaming.

He also sees visions of them again in some kind of radio show together. They're talking while wearing headphones and are grinning stupidly at each other as they shared corny jokes.

What's also strange is that Dan learns that him and this person are apparently _best friends, _but Dan still hadn't figured out his name yet, which is pretty depressing.

He hasn't even met this guy yet in the current universe or whatever, and now he's just downright confused and interested about _him_.

Who was he, really?

And why was he such a big impact in Dan's life if Dan didn't even remember meeting someone like him in the first place?

At that point Dan sighed sadly as he resumed playing video games.

He's going to forget who he is anyway, sooner or later...

Right?

* * *

><p>Months after the detailed dreams, Dan finally has been able to work out the man's name after rolling around in the floor helplessly, trying to figure it out.<p>

_Phil_. Phillip Lester.

That was his name. It sounded so familiar, but yet so strange at the same time. Did Dan really know Phil before? If so, how? Why was Dan receiving visions of this _Phil_?

There must've been a thousand Phil Lester's in the world but he was the one Dan remembered out of all of them.

Hell, he didn't even meet Phil yet, and he was already thinking nonstop about him. Every time when he's straightening his hair Phil just pops out in his brain.

The strange thing is that every time Phil appeared in his head, Dan would smile stupidly to himself as he remembered the things that they _apparently_ both have done before.

Was he actually attracted to Phil before too? Dan wasn't so sure himself either. It was all strange and weirdly connected—this train of events that has been happening to Dan.

He's now extremely determined to find this Phil Lester, no matter what.

And Dan is convinced that he will find him soon.

It's only a matter of time, after all.

* * *

><p>Dan had just woken up to learn that there was a bunch of snow outside the building, signifying that it was now winter.<p>

The first thing he did do was to fumble for his phone and check for the time, the screen reading 10:30 AM.

"Might as well make breakfast," he murmured to himself as he climbed out of bed, sighing. Life wasn't that interesting in his flat. There was nothing much to do—and mainly Dan's plans consisted of tumblr and video games.

And half the time also rolling on the floor and cringing in the middle of nowhere when embarrasing moments come to mind.

Dan was feeling in the mood of cereal, so he grabbed a box and had set it on the counter, humming a song from his favorite band, Muse. But when he opened the refridgerator door for milk, he was met with a delicious assorted array of foods—but there was _absolutely_ _no milk._

_Seriously. _Dan had everything but milk.

"Are you fucking with me right now," Dan grumbled as he shut the door, not wanting to walk in the middle of the cold just to buy the missing ingredient.

Fifteen minutes later, Dan decided that he needed to get his lazy ass moving since he really was in the mood for cereal, so he pulled a jacket and snow boots on before fiddling with his hair once more. And with that he exited his flat and went to buy milk.

_Might as well continue looking for him, but I shouldn't get my hopes up... _Dan remarked, remembering Phil. His cheeks grew warm as he thought of the ebony-haired man and he shook his head, knowing he'd probably never meet him.

His visions had told him that Phil didn't live where Dan did ... The chances of meeting him here was close to zero. Dan felt a wave of disappointment crash into him.

Soon enough, he had bought the milk he needed and now was heading back, one hand in his pocket while the other was holding the plastic bag with the milk inside it.

He'd just only exited the store and had walked quite a few steps before he had bumped into someone's shoulder rather quickly.

"Ah—Sorry—" they said, surprise clear in their voice. By the sound of it, Dan figured it was a man speaking, and he sighed in response. "It's fine."

And Dan began to walk off, but was stopped again when he felt a hand close on his wrist. Surprised and slightly annoyed, Dan spun around.

He almost fell over in shock when he turned to look at the stranger.

The first thing he saw were bright blue eyes.

Blue eyes with the mixture of green and yellow added into it.

"Uh, you dropped your milk?" The stranger said, but his tone made it sound like a question. He awkwardly grinned at Dan, who stuttered a thank you as he took the milk back from him.

Dan, still transfixed, looked the man up and down. Blue eyes... Black hair... Pale skin... Was he who Dan really thought he was?

He looked up the same time Dan had, and Dan saw the flicker of recognition and surprise mirrored in his blue eyes.

It was _Phil_.

Phil Lester, the man Dan had been looking for three years, was standing there, directly in front of him. He looked the exact same as Dan had saw of him in his visions—but even more attractive and more realistic than before. It _really_ was him. Dan couldn't believe his luck.

Then they both spoke.

"Phil ... ?" Dan said, a lump of joy erupting inside his stomach as a grin made its way to his face. "Is that you?"

Phil looked completely stunned. "Dan?"

Both of them then nodded, both still standing there, looking _very_ shocked. Then the two of them both laughed and ran towards each other, finally pulling into a hug.

"You're really Dan Howell?" Phil asked, now smiling. Dan giggled at Phil's statement and nodded, staring directly into his eyes.

"Phil Lester, I've found you, at long last."

At this, Phil giggled.

* * *

><p>"I <em>told<em> you."

A few weeks later, they were now at Starbucks and Chris was staring at both Dan and Phil with an awed expression on his face. Besides him, PJ was grinning at the two of them.

"Told me what?" Dan questioned, with a small smile.

"_Reincarnation_," Chris said dreamily. "It's like the two of you were complete soulmates in your past life; and now you still are aren't you?"

"They _are_ best friends," PJ piped up, agreeing. He smirked once he saw Dan turn a bit red and Phil was taken with studying his fingernails.

After a few moments, Dan smiled. "Well, I guess I can admit that reincarnation thing can be kinda true, eh?" he nudged Phil.

"It's like fate wanted us to meet again, y'know?" Phil smiled as he stared at Dan.

Dan returned his best friend's smile. "Yeah and after all, we're _still_ best mates to this day." He said, looking at Phil.

Phil's eyes then light up with happiness, and its the most beautiful thing Dan has seen.

What Dan doesn't realize is that both PJ and Chris are snickering behind their drinks as they both exchanged a knowing glance with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ok. Finally done xD

i think i did horrible tbh but eh everyone makes mistakes, everyone has those days, everyone knows what i'm talking about—okay i'll stop now i'm sorry

i edited this a tad bit so forgive me for mistakes /cries eternally

alrighty. i hoped you liked this chapter lol

-choco


	2. unconditionally

**A/N: **helloo there. just thought of maybe uploading another chapter because i actually really am trying not to be lazy and lounge around with nothing to do haha

**disclaimer: **i donut own the fault in our stars or dan and phil

**p.s. **thank you _sky of stars and its-real-to-us _for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story :-) i'm glad you enjoyed it. it really makes my day, _thank you_.

**setting: **AU-ish

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

unconditionally

* * *

><p>"Hey Dan, wanna go see a movie?"<p>

Dan turned his head around at the sound of Phil's voice, and saw Phil staring at him with a hopeful expression on his face. Smiling slightly, he shut off his mac and stood up.

"Sure, anything you wanna see?" He asked Phil, who's eyes lit up instantly as he grinned.

"Ooh, let's see _The Fault in Our Stars_!" Phil said excitedly. When Dan looked alarmed, he pouted. "Oh come on, pleaaaase? We haven't seen it yet."

"Okay, okay." Dan said, knowing that Phil would beg him to see it if he said no. "We can go see it. I'll just get ready right now." And with that he left Phil in the lounge and took off sprinting to his room, trying to decide what to wear.

Half an hour later he emerged, just wearing one of his simple black shirts with a white circle on it with skinny black jeans and black shoes.

"PHIIIL? I'm done," Dan shouted, looking around for his flatmate. Seconds later, Phil emerged from the kitchen.

"You took forever," Phil complained. He was wearing his bat shirt and skinny jeans, very much like Dan's outfit.

"Hey, shut up!" Dan said, lightly swatting the side of Phil's head.

Phil then giggled as he reached inside his pocket, pulling out two packs of tissues and tossing one to Dan, who caught it. "Just in case."

"Phil, I swear I'm not going to cry in the middle of the movie, despite how sad I know _The Fault in Our Stars_ is," Dan said firmly.

Phil grinned. "Okay then! But just keep it. You never know."

Dan facepalmed and after that, the two adults made their way out of their flat and on to the cinema, which wasn't that far from where they lived.

* * *

><p>They settled down inside the movie theater, both of them holding popcorn and sodas in their hands. Once they found a suitable place to sit down at, they placed their items down.<p>

"There's not much people here," Dan observed, looking at the rows of empty seats. There were only probably five or six people seated around them. "Wouldn't it usually be _really_ packed?"

"I dunno, maybe half the population already did see this movie because it came out a few weeks back," Phil said, shrugging.

Dan smiled in response while Phil turned his attention away from Dan and instead to the giant movie screen before them. In the lighting, Dan could see Phil's multicolored eyes in the reflection of it.

The way Phil smiled has always affected Dan in a heart-stopping way. Dan had always found himself lost in Phil's eyes... Because they were always just _too_ beautiful. Even the way he laughed made Dan laugh as well—because he was happy when Phil was happy.

He couldn't imagine life without Phil. But Phil didn't know that Dan felt this way towards him. Of course they were best friends, it wasn't even a question.

At this point, Dan realized that he was in love with Phil.

He was in love by the way Phil smiled, the way he talked, the way he laughed... And just about everything about the person seated next to him.

Dan's thoughts had to be stopped at this moment because at that point, the movie began to start, and he looked up to see the opening credits.

_"The world is not a wish-granting factory,"_ the book had said.

And Dan agreed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the movie then ended and the credits rolled in.<p>

Besides him Dan saw Phil pull out a couple of tissues and dab his eyes, which were filled with tears. Phil took a shaky breath and sighed. "Well, that was a touching movie." He said. "Dan? What did you think?"

Nope. Nope. Nope. Dan was _not_ crying. Dan was definitely _not_ crying. Why would he, Dan Howell, be crying at the end of _The Fault in Our Stars_—

"Dan? Dan, are you _crying_?" Phil's amused voice then said.

Dan buried his face in his hands. "Don't look at me!" he mumbled shamefully, while Phil burst out laughing, despite the fact that he too did cry as well.

"You _are_!" Phil giggled. "And you said you _weren't_ going to!"

"That was before I saw the movie," Dan moaned. "These are _manly_ tears Phil!" he protested as he continued pulling out tissues and as Phil continued laughing. Dan then threw a few tissues at Phil weakly, who dodged them.

To his surprise, Phil then hesitated, and slowly swung an arm around Dan, making Dan flinch a little bit, but then relaxed as Phil pat his back. "It's okay Dan," Phil said comfortingly, though he was still smiling. "You can cry as much as you want. I'm here for you. Don't worry."

"Thanks, I guess..." Dan mumbled, mortified, as he buried his face in the tissues.

A few moments passed, and all you could hear were Dan's sniffles. All the people probably who did watch the movie most likely have left around this time, much to Dan's relief.

_That would be fucking embarrasing if someone saw me like this,_ Dan thought inwardly. He cringed at the thought and continued blowing his nose.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil then asked quietly.

"Hm?" Dan said, rubbing his eyes and sitting back up, feeling slightly embarassed. He could feel his cheeks turning a bit red and he looked down so Phil wouldn't see him blushing.

"You look cute when you're crying." Phil said a little bit too quietly, but Dan caught his words and was looking at Phil, who looked clearly embarassed for saying that.

"I mean—," Phil stuttered, but he was cut off when Dan immediately inched forward and kissed him, straight on the lips. They then both broke apart a few seconds later, and both boys were tomato red.

"Well..." Dan whispered, a smile spreading across his face. "That felt wonderful."

Phil breathed out a _yeah_ in agreement, and the two of them continued on staring at each other, both feeling quite awkward. Then Dan cleared his throat. "So, um... Phil. I have a question for you."

Phil looked up at him.

"D'you wanna be my, you know ... ?" Dan said, his heart pounding, unable to finish his sentence. Luckily, Phil understood, then giggled and nodded at once, and Dan felt _completely_ overjoyed.

He couldn't stop smiling after that.

* * *

><p>Both of them were now leaving and making their way back to their flat when Phil spoke up from besides him. "Hey, Dan." he said quietly.<p>

"What?" Dan said, returning his glance.

"Okay?" Phil asked, unable to hide his smile as he kissed Dan on the cheek playfully. Dan sighed and then smiled as well, getting the joke.

"Okay."

And with that, the two adults glanced at each other, both of them grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **woahhh. this was really cheesy omg. But i'm actually proud of this one xD and plus i'm happy that i'm actually updating this story a _lot_ lol

oh, and reviews would be _much_ appreciated :)

thank you, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter ~

-choco


	3. elevator

**A/N: **whoops i havent updated in a while ahahhaha

**disclaimer: **i don't own dan and phil okkkk

**P.S.** i really like dimples. like i'm obsessed over them. they're just too adORABLE! everytime i see a friend who has dimples i just have to squeeze their cheeks bECAUSE TO ME DIMPLES ARE SO ADORABLE

oh right; i'm going to base some of these oneshots off prompts i find on tumblr, etc. creds goes to fanficy - prompts . tumblr . com (remove spaces)

**setting: **AU-ish i think lolzor

gosh darn i did it again

enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

elevator

** prompt: **Elevator AU: Two main protagonists get stuck in an elevator together. Confessions are confessed (hence the word confessions).

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil have just gone to go shopping for a bit, Phil wanted new clothes and Dan just tagged along because he didn't like staying in the house by himself; after all a mass murderer could've broken in you know.<p>

Shopping usually took a while, honestly, because Phil was a bit picky with his clothes selection. He was more for the bright and colorful clothing as Dan preferred black and darker clothing (like his soul, he always remarked jokingly).

Anyway, Dan couldn't see what would possibly go wrong. He never minded shopping, especially with Phil. They always seemed to make it fun together in their own way. But Dan _did_ mind obstacles that met them during this.

First off was long lines. Then walking for miles and getting lost because Phil has absolutely no sense of direction. Then adding to his irritation, running into people when they just decide to stop randomly in the middle of the street.

After almost running into a little girl, Dan was done. He was cranky, impatient, and highly annoyed because they were in some part of London Dan was sure the both of them never adventured before.

Surprisingly, Phil kept his patience. He apologized for nearly running into people, and found ways to start conversations with Dan without him blowing up at him in anger. He kindly asked people where they were at. And Dan liked that trait about his best mate. Phil was just really sweet in general.

At long last, for what it had seemed for hours (it probably was), they finally arrived at the building of their home. Dan clicked his phone screen and the time showed up, reading 8:30 PM. His eyes widened in surprise. Was it really that late already?

Phil seemed to be confused as well. They both had left their flat earlier around noontime. Well, that was a bit pathetic. Now all Dan wanted to do was to crash on the sofa, get his Mac, and browse on tumblr for the remainder of the evening.

They got inside and went into the elevator as they always did to get down to their flat. "Hey Dan, wanna do one of those lift dances to lighten up the mood a bit?" Phil said jokingly, as he lightly jumped around, making ridiculous movements with his arms. Dan laughed as he did so.

But it wasn't till halfway when the lift stopped moving.

Dan heard the elevator creak as it halted to a stop.

Both adults immediately looked at each other straight in the eye as they registered what was happening. "Dan, did you hear that?" Phil asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"PHIL!" Dan laughed while his eyes were widened in panic. "Did you seriously just make the elevator stop? Really? Are you freaking serious?" He facepalmed.

Phil hid behind his shopping bag, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Dan! I didn't know!"

They continued laughing until Dan realized that they probably were going to be stuck here forever if they didn't do anything. He looked for an escape route in the meantime.

After a few moments, Dan suggested, "How about opening it ourselves?" as Phil nodded and the both of them took a side of the door and tried to pry it open. But after minutes and minutes of trying to open the elevator door, it still wouldn't budge.

The panic was rising in Dan's throat. What if they were stuck here forever? What if they never got out? What would they do to survive? Could he live without food and water? Dan exchanged another look with Phil, who looked equally terrified.

"Should we call someone?" Phil said worriedly, biting his lip. Dan shook his head.

"No... I think it's bound to open up soon." He said. Then he gave an exasperated sigh and banged his head on the sides of the elevator lightly. "Is this really the time to get stuck in a fucking elevator! Phil, I'm blaming you, you dimwit."

"I'm sorry! I thought a lift dance would lighten your mood!" Phil cried as he dodged Dan's light punches. Dan sighed and shook his head.

After that, silence fell between the two of them. Sure, the two of them lived together but they still did have their share of awkward moments. This would probably be one of them. Dan absentmindedly drummed his fingers on his leg as Phil nervously eyed the door.

Dan then thought of the things that he never told Phil. _Everything_. From the most embarrassing to the deepest, darkest secrets. Even best friends had to keep stuff secret from each other sometimes.

Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Phil?"

"Hm?" Phil said as he looked up brushing his fringe to the side as the light shone on his new glasses. Dan smiled.

"Mind playing a little game?"

"Sure, what about?"

He chuckled lightly as he crossed his arms. "Confessions." Phil's eyes widened, and he went on explaining. "If we really do never get out of here, might as well tell each other things, you know? To pass the time."

Phil smiled his half-smile. "Alright, sure. There's nothing to do better here anyway. Wanna go first?" Dan laughed and clapped his hands together.

"I know that you steal my cereal every day."

Phil humphed but he grinned at the same time. "Yeah, yeah. You never do anything about it though!" Dan laughed it off.

Then he gestured for Phil to go on. He shrugged and nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you that I actually take your socks sometimes. I'll admit that!" He laughed once he saw Dan's expression.

"SO IT WASN'T THE SOCK GOBLINS! It was you!" Dan shrieked as he pointed at Phil, who nodded in shame. "Ugh, dammit Phil! You better give me my socks back once we get back."

"If we ever get back," Phil joked.

"Shut up. Don't make me go paranoid."

Moments passed as the two of them continued playing Dan's little game. He was actually enjoying learning more about Phil even though he was such a weirdo. Pretty soon another hour passed before another awkward silence passed.

Dan bit his lip. Phil. Phil, Phil, Phil. That one name also sent Dan's heart into doing at least five hundred jumping jacks. He didn't know why. Dan just got pulled in to Phil over the past years. Whenever he smiled, Dan smiled. And when he laughed, Dan's heart skipped a beat.

Phil drove Dan crazy, honestly. In a good way. It was a weird feeling that made him feel all light and fluffy inside. Dan was always excited when they filmed videos together. It made him appreciate his company.

His glasses suited him very well. And Phil was wearing his glasses at the moment too. To Dan, it made his eyes look clearer, even bluer than they were before. Dan then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Phil, I have one more confession."

"Really? What a coincidence, so do I." Phil said, his blue eyes widened in surprise. Was that a pink tinge on his face? Dan couldn't tell because of the lighting.

"Wanna say it at the same time?" Dan asked, a smile creeping up onto his face.

"Haha, sure."

"Ready? One... Two... Three!"

"I'm in love with you."

The both of them blurted out at the same time, same pace. They both said it so quickly and rushed that they at first didn't get what the other said. Then realization dawned onto them as they figured out they both said the same exact thing.

Dan was the first to react. His face was warm. His cheeks felt flushed. He couldn't bring himself to meet Phil's eyes because he was completely embarrassed of just downright confessing to him in an elevator.

But yet, Phil had done the same exact thing.

They've done things in synchronization before, and Dan always found it a bit creepy; like they were somehow psychic and such. And when he looked up, Phil had too at the same time. He was blushing.

Phil's face was red and his glasses were fogging up. "You do...?" He said hesitantly, a small smile on his face that made Dan's heart stop.

"Yeah..." Dan said, fixing his hair nervously.

Silence passed once more.

And then, they both stepped forward and kissed each other, straight on the lips. It lasted a good minute, and that was when they both seperated, exhaling and staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Dan said truthfully.

"I have no words." Phil said, his voice an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat nervously and coughed into his fist.

Then, the doors slid open with a _ding_.

Dan and Phil stared at each other, completely relieved but feeling slightly awkward at the same time. The two of them both stepped out of the elevator. Then Dan started to giggle a bit.

"So, I guess it wasn't really to pass the time anymore." He said.

Phil smiled. "I guess your game is really one of a kind, Dan."

He nudged Phil gently as the two of them embraced each other once more. They really did love each other at that point. Dan's heart swelled with happiness while he still knew that his face was still red.

But none of that mattered. Even his previous impatience and irritation was gone, replaced by a newfound happiness and excitement that just made him keep smiling.

"I love you, Philly." He said as they entered their flat, at long last. On the windowsill, the clock read 12:00 midnight. But that wasn't important, not at all. All that mattered was that Phil loved him too.

Phil responded by kissing his cheek. "Love you too, Danosaur."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yaaay yes i enjoyed writing this but to me it felt a bit rushed?

anyway, i hope you enjoyed. I was listening to p!atd the whole time while writing this chapter. halloween is in two days! omg

well, byeee i hoped you liked it

- Choco


	4. new perspective

**A/N: **hello hello hello i haven't updated this in a while so i decided, _hey i should update this while listening to fall out boy yes that's a wonderful idea_

and alas, here we have a chapter xD woohoo

**disclaimer: **i don't own dan or phil; and i'm not saying that phan is real xD although i wish it was... /sigh/

**setting:** present universe

enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

new perspective

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon and Phil was just editing a video that he and Dan had recently filmed — it was <em>Phil is not on Fire 6. <em>He knew a lot of subscribers and fans were basically begging for them to upload it, and they finally did yesterday.

After he finished adding the final touches to the video, he quickly went on Twitter and tweeted the message that the new _Phil is not on Fire_ was out. He grinned as he read people's tweets, many saying "FINALLY!" and a lot said their day has just been made.

Phil was glad they were happy, and that he was making them happy. It was weird, but making them happy made him happy as well. Dan probably would've made a sarcastic joke about this — but Phil knew Dan liked it when his fans were happy too.

And then, there were the occasional tweets remarking things about "Phan," the ship name for both Dan and Phil. Phil still wasn't sure how to feel about it, sure he read some of the fanfics about the two of them — and each time he couldn't finish because in the middle of it he would blush and shut his computer off.

So... Yeah. Phil probably did have the smallest crush on his flatmate — Dan Howell, but he was not going to let the internet know that. They'd seriously _faint_ if they found out.

Meanwhile, he hummed a song as he closed his Mac and set it on his bed. Maybe he'd go downstairs for a snack, for he and Dan both hadn't ate lunch yet.

Phil just about opened the door and stepped out with a smile on his face when he slammed into something — or rather, someone in this case.

There was a throb in his skull as he grit his teeth in pain, rubbing his eyes. "Dan? Is that you?" He blinked to see Dan rubbing the side of his head painfully in response.

"BLOODY HELL, PHIL!" Dan cursed, but he was smiling as both adults stared at each other, after leaving their rooms at the same exact time. "Did you _have_ to walk out the same exact time I did?"

Phil was too busy laughing to apologize, although his face was red and his skull now had a dull throb because of the contact. "Sorry! I was just out to get a snack — " he said, as Dan laughed in response.

"Funny," He said as he grinned at Phil, his dimple showing as he did so. "I was gonna do the same thing." He ran a hand through his hair, probably to fix it as Phil shook his head and pushed him aside playfully.

Goodness gracious, the way Dan did that made Phil's heart jump. Each time Phil was so tempted to tell Dan to stop messing with his hair, but he couldn't — for there was basically no reason to. It would be just plain out odd.

They made their way to the kitchen, and Dan was just opening the fridge to see what they had when he turned to Phil, still smiling. "So, what were you doing upstairs?"

"You know, editing," Phil said, shrugging. "Mostly because you didn't help me either." He laughed as Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes and shutting the fridge at the same time.

"Excuse you, Phil," Dan said sarcastically. "I actually helped, okay! All the transitions and everything." He tossed Phil a bad of ice cubes, Phil staring at it in wonder.

He continued to study the cubes as Dan was now rummaging through the cupboards. "Uh... Dan? What're these for?" He shook the bag of ice cubes in his hand as he watched Dan, who had turned to answer his question.

"For us," he said, as he pointed to his skull. "My head still hurts from when you smashed into me." Dan looked up as Phil blinked in response. "Surely your skull still hurts from the impact?"

"Oh, right!" Phil said, stuttering as he pressed it to the side of his skull. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did though, I'm fine." He turned around to go to the lounge, but as he did so he dropped the bag of ice cubes on the floor, making him squeal — and Dan jump.

Dan facepalmed as Phil apologized over and over again, feeling his face flush in embarrasment. At the same time he was too busy laughing into his hand as Dan raged at him for dropping the ice, and at his clumsiness.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS PHIL!" Dan laughed as he glanced at his flatmate who was too busy laughing as well. The two of them began to clean up the mix of ice and water while just bursting out into random fits of laughter. "You and your clumsiness. I forgot. Well, I know not to do that again."

"At least I won't kick you out for just spilling ice all over the floor," Dan added as Phil walked into the lounge and collapsed into one of the sofas. "I'm a good friend like that, aren't I?"

Phil flushed with embarrassment as he turned on the TV. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. I would say the same for you, Dan. You have your moments around the house!" He sighed.

Dan took a seat next to Phil, holding a glass of water in his hands. "Pffft. I assume so." He turned his eyes to the TV screen as he drank his water before adding, "I'm not great at a lot of things either, it's fine to be embarrassed."

_Huh?_ Phil turned around to face him. "What? You're great at piano. You beat me a lot of times when we played some video games. You're better than me when it comes to making people laugh, too." He gave Dan a knowing look, who shook his head in response.

Dan sighed. "Well, there's those things. I guess I'm decent in some areas... I'm a worthless human in general." He trailed off as he set the empty glass of water on the table next to him. It was silent for a while, but Phil refused to let Dan think he was like this, even if Dan was probably going through an "existencial crisis" as he called it.

"Dan." Phil said seriously, as he shut off the TV. The younger adult's eyebrows raised in questioning as he did so, urging him on. However, Phil wasn't exactly sure how to word what he was trying to say, leaving an awkward silence.

Dan laughed. "Phil, if you turned off the TV for this it must be fucking important. What is it? I'm missing my show," he said jokingly as Phil hit him lightly.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think how to word it." Phil retorted. He took a shaky breath. "Dan... I'll admit to you that I'm a bit... Jealous? Of you?" He said slowly, but ended it as a question. When Dan looked surprised, he continued.

"Yeah... Well maybe _jealous_ is a bit of an unaccurate word, but I'll go with it. I kind of envy you and your talents sometimes — especially your piano playing. You're... A great person in general, I guess, and I'm saying this because I know you, Dan." Phil confessed, avoiding his gaze. "I don't really want you to think of yourself as _worthless_, Dan, because you're... you're not."

"Everyone's special in their own way, and you're special in yours." Phil said. "Don't think of yourself as a... a human being just there in the universe — because I assure you, Dan, you have a purpose and you're here to achieve it."

Phil laughed. "If anything, I'm probably the worthless one out of the two of us. I can't really do a lot of things well like you can." he smiled shyly at Dan, who was just staring at him in a mix of awe and apprehension.

"I don't see you as worthless, anyway," Phil added. "And... Uh, I like you?"

He didn't realize he'd said the last few words out loud until he saw Dan's eyes widen. Phil jolted himself back to reality, finally figuring out what he'd done. "Oh, sh — izzle." He said, his cheeks growing warm. "Uh... Please disregard that."

"Phil." Dan then said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Phil... I — " Dan chuckled nervously as he turned away, but Phil saw a hint of a blush on his face. "Thank you, for that... Thanks. I think... I feel loads better now."

Phil opened his mouth to say "You're welcome," but his throat was dry and he was too embarrassed to say anything else, so he just focused on the tiny ant which was on the carpet.

Then he turned around to see Dan staring at him, and he nearly jumped in surprise. "I — Uh, Dan? What is it?" He nervously bit his lip as he glanced back.

"I think I should redirect everything you just said and point that towards you, Phil." He said, grinning. "You're not worthless. You see yourself as is, but in reality — you're not. I promise you that. You make people laugh, more like you make _me_ laugh easily. Although I admit I'm better than you in piano," Dan added as Phil rolled his eyes.

Phil sat there quietly as a smile spread across his face. "Well, thanks."

He reached for the remote, which was next to Dan, but in the midst of doing so, Dan gently grabbed his arm and pushed it away, so the two of them were now staring at each other — face to face.

Phil's cheeks reddened. "Uh... Dan?"

Dan didn't answer him. Instead, he gently cupped Phil's face as he closed the gap between both of their lips, kissing him intently. Immediately, Phil's mind went haywire. Dan — "No homo Howell" — was _kissing_ him!

They seperated moments later, and Phil was gaping at Dan, who's cheeks were definitely red now. He smiled shyly as he fixed his hair once more, avoiding Phil's gaze.

"About earlier..." Dan then said. "I know you meant that you said you liked me... So..." He looked back up at Phil, chuckling. "There's my answer."

_Dan liked him back. _

Holy shit. Phil was at a loss for words. Then he burst out laughing, Dan doing the same. He recalled earlier's events. "How did we even get to wanting to get a snack to confessing our love for each other?"

"Dunno, but I'm glad we did." Dan laughed.

"I guess... They weren't wrong after all. The fans." Phil then pointed out. "Should we tell them that we're... uh, official now? That 'phan is real'?"

Dan smirked at Phil. "Personally, I think they already knew."

They spent the rest of the day cuddling with each other, browsing on the Internet, and having their share of snacks. Phil smiled.

Today was a great day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **loud sigh wow that was a lot to write i have a small headache now haha, i still have to update my other fics soon hnnngh.

it always makes me laugh when dan and phil admitted they read fanfictions. maybe someday i'll ask them which one's their favorite.

hope you enjoyed xx

-choco :-)


End file.
